Talk:Daenerys Targaryen
Featured Article :This article is a current Featured Article candidate please feel free to leave comments at Featured Article nomination. Category:Featured Article candidates --Opark 77 (talk) 10:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :This article was chosen as a Featured Article and will appear on the main page from October 13, 2012 until November 10, 2012. --Opark 77 (talk) 19:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New rule: actively avoid using "Khaleesi" on this wiki whenever possible I've been listening to some complaints made by Elio and Linda on Westeros.org and I must agree. There are "TV-first viewers" and then there are "casual viewers who watch for the sex and violence, yet two god-damned seasons into the show, can't remember proper names of the major characters" -- major characters like Tyrion, Cersei, Arya, Sansa, Daenerys, they refer to by pet names as "the dwarf" or "Khaleesi". I don't blame the TV show for using the word "Khaleesi" heavily in Season 1 - it's like calling her "my Queen" among the Dothraki, of course they would use it often. But there are those montage videos circling on youtube of every time Iain Glenn said "Khaleesi" in season 1. But in short, casual fans latched onto the "Khaleesi" thing too much, to the point that the more stupid among them would call her "Khaleesi" as if it were here own name. Not just as a nickname, but *were not aware* that her real name was Daenerys. Sort of in-universe, I enjoy how...once Barristan shows up, he wasn't in the Dothraki arc. He's the old knight who remembers what the Targaryens really are, emperors of the Seven Kingdoms, the royal blood. So when he comes to Daenerys, note that he always calls her "my Queen" -- and I think that intentionally or not this is a really major step in Daenerys' arc, that in Seasons 1 and 2 she was this nobody powerless girl on the edge of the world, I mean the *real* edge - the Dothraki Sea and Qarth are *way* out there, really far away from Westeros. Slaver's Bay is a bit closer, they're at least in contact with the Free Cities, who are in turn actively in contact with the Seven Kingdoms (i.e. the Second Sons come over from the Free Cities). So really, we see her growing away from the Dothraki arc and finding her place as the Queen of the ex-slaves in Slaver's Bay; with bigger dragons and a real army, she now starts to pose a serious risk to those holding the Iron Throne in the Seven Kingdoms. At any rate, the new plan is to avoid calling Daenerys "Khaleesi" whenever possible, that is, other than in contexts used among the Dothraki. In Season 1 episode articles, she's Drogo's Khaleesi, so those should still call her "Khaleesi" -- her claim to the Iron Throne is just a word, Khaleesi is her real power. When she gets the dragons she slowly starts moving towards "Queen of the Seven Kingdoms". Season 2 episode articles are also kind of in flux, because her main followers are still just a small band of Dothraki (though I enjoy that we see the storylines start to cross over a little, as it takes over a year for news from Westeros to get to Qarth; the point when Daenerys finally hears that Robert is dead and the Seven Kingdoms are divided in the War of the Five Kings, so her initial pipe-dream of "take back the Seven Kingdoms" which Viserys beat into her during her childhood suddenly entered into the far realm of plausibility). Starting in Season 3 episodes, however, we should stop calling her "Khaleesi" unless listing all of her titles. When listing her as a rival claimant to the throne on other pages, i.e. the list under "King of the Andals and the First Men", she should be just a straightforward "Queen". Queen sounds more impressive than Khaleesi. Moreover, a Khaleesi only has right to rule among the Dothraki. Actively using the term "Queen" emphasizes that she is the one who by right should be sitting on the Iron Throne. Thankfully even the show itself is leaning towards this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Dorzalty "Unburnt" title missing from titles One of her title is "Dorzalty" translated as Unburnt. This is part of her legend, and thus important. All Hail the Dragon Queen! 21:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :This is a wiki devoted to the TV series, not the books. "Unburnt" hasn't been established in the TV series.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, it has. She was styled 'the Unburnt' by Missandei in Mhysa. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 20:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Correction: Free Cities and Slaver's Bay The article says, "She has proven herself as a leader and a conqueror through her swift and (for the most part) merciful conquests of the Free Cities of Astapor and Yunkai." Astapor and Yunkai are in Slaver's Bay, which as I understand it is a separate area from the Free Cities. The wiki lists nine Free Cities: Braavos, Pentos,Norvos, Qohor, Lorath, Tyrosh, Lys, Myr and Volantis. Dany's age Why do we assume that one year passes by for every season in the series? If the show is following the events in the book, only 2-3 years will have passed between season 1 and season 5, so Dany should only be 18 or 19 and not 20. 08:37, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Anonymouse Powers and Abilities I think almost the whole section is wrong. Yeah, Dany is tolerant to heat, just like Starks are tolerant to cold. But her surviving from the pyre was one time thing and because of the blood magic + her dragons. She is not tolerant to the dragon fire. I think we should remove the section about her being immune to dragon fire. --Gladiatus (talk) 10:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Dany is not fireproof? The section stating that Daenerys is not "fireproof" fails to give an explanation as to how she was able to have her dragons breathe fire all over her as she was escaping Pyat Pree (there is a photo of this earlier in the article). It also fails to explain how she did not burn her hand on her scalding hot dragon egg in season 1, while her handmaiden was burned. I think that either 1) explanations should be provided for these instances, or 2) the section should be removed and a new one put in about how she is indeed immune to burns. 21:01, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :....the dragons were breathing fire towards the camera and she was behind them, not in their flames.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:32, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay NOW can we finally remove this part?? 04:22, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I should say, if it weren't clear enough before Season 6 Ep 4 Book of the Stranger , it should be clear now! This should be accepted as a deviation from the books. Here is a reddit thread from 11 months ago that gives examples before last night's episode, but I would say it's now totally conclusive! 13:55, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Is Daenerys Fireproof? Based on the "Book of the Stranger", Daenerys managed to burn down the temple of the Dosh Khaleen by herself without even getting burnt. In the episode "Fire and Blood", it is understandable that she did not get burned due to blood magic, but I do not see blood magic involved in the "Book of the Stranger". Does that mean that Daenerys is fireproof? Or did the bloodshed outside the temple (either Daario or Jorah's kill or the servrant girls that were killed outside the temple's door) triggered this "Blood magic"? Lord Bardo (talk) 13:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Since the show is presumably going along the lines of what GRRM told the producers about the unreleased books, we may have to wait until Winds of Winter is released for an explanation. GRRM has stated several times Daenerys survived Drogo's pyre "by blood magic, she's not fireproof". He even wrote a scene in Dance with Dragons where she burns herself. Either he's retconning that, or there's something more going on. Maybe she can use magic due to how she sacrificed Mirri Maz Dur? DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 14:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Daenerys is immune to fire, in Game of Thrones. I know book readers are hesitant to give in to that fact idea, but this wiki is specifically based on the television series not the book series. "Blood Magic" on the show and the books is really sacrificial magic, a life for a life; blood magic wouldn't be an explanation for that specific scene in the temple since there wasn't any spell or plan intended for a sacrifice in exchange for life. In simple terms, there wasn't any blood magic occurring in that scene. Daenerys referred to her immunity to fire as "my magic" (S2), claiming her survival was all of her doing and Mirris's sacrifice was for her dragons life, "...only your life." To be faithful to the wiki and the show, Daenerys is immune to fire. --Kai200995 (talk) 02:03, May 20, 2016 (UTC)Kai200995 I remember reading somewhere that once Daenerys sacrificed a life, the blood magic effect last forever. I am not sure of rhe reliability of that source, but it could be a possible reason why Daenerys was immune to fire uring that scene. To say that Daenerys is immune to fire, we still need some evidence to back up this claim. Did GRRM talked about this issue yet? Lord Bardo (talk) 08:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Basically, GRRM made some comment that it was one-time thing due to the blood magic. Whether for drama or plot, though, the producers appear to have decided that she is. At the very least, I'm going to move the information, because it certainly doesn't belong in "Personality". Addendum: For all we know, tonight's episode or a future episode could reveal the whole thing was staged somehow--Ragestorm (talk) 19:35, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Dany on the Iron Throne This article brings up some good points about Dany as a ruler. "'Dany gains power by slaughtering by the thousands. In actuality there is not much that separates Dany from her father the Mad King besides the fact that she appears sane (for now) '" Dany vs Sansa for the Iron Throne What are your tthoughts?? Bree 09:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Talk pages aren't really the place for this sort of thing... better off in a blog. - 09:46, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Dany and Jorah Is it safe to say, that Jorah Mormont would be Khalessi's "Hand of the Queen", once she is on the iron throne? It sounded that way from what she said to him. 18:13, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :That depends on whether his greyscale can be cured. Shaneymike (talk) 18:49, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Well now we know that Tyrion is the hand of the queen. And also i think he is a better advisor than Jorah, while he was in charge in Kings Landing he handled everything pretty well. He is also incredibly smart and clever. Daenerys and Yara Greyjoy Am I the only one who ships Daenerys with Yara Greyjoy? The chemistry, the looks, the meeting. I loved it, hope they end up together. SaraDracaryen (talk) 18:03, June 20, 2016 (UTC) SaraDracaryen ::Dany certainly respected Yara's nonsense way of speaking. There did seem to be a mutuality of female respect. Plus, Dany loves the idea of a queen. 22:39, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I explain this a bit on the Yara Greyjoy page: Daenerys actually is bisexual in the novels so they might have a one night fling or something on the TV show, not implausible, but given that Yara isn't bi in the novels I doubt that she'll be the one Daenerys ends up with (very broadly, the TV show's main character romances or marriages will probably match the novels). But a sex scene? Not impossible.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:00, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Queen of Meereen So when Dany leaves to conquer Westeros, what will happen to Meereen? 22:37, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Apparently she left the Second Sons there to maintain order while the people select their own ruling council (she tried to do that at Astapor but it was overthrown after she left). I'm honestly surprised she didn't leave Grey Worm and Missandei in charge.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:57, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Her religion What would you guys say her religion is? The Faith of The Seven, The Great Stallion, maybe the Red God, or nothing? Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 03:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh I put stuff about that in the "In the Books" section: she isn't particularly religious though she does sort of pick up absent-mindedly thinking a prayer to the Great Stallion. She thinks the Seven-in-One god of the Faith of the Seven is confusing, and that the Lord of Light's constant struggle with the Great Other sounds too violent.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:54, July 3, 2016 (UTC) 16:06, July 20, 2016 (UTC)Shoudn't Hizdahr zo Loraq say "betrothed" in brackets, since they never actually maried.